


Crimson

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [6]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cecearlos - Freeform, Comfort, Fluff, Multi, Safeword Use, good boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Carlos needs to be reminded what safe words are for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

Earl could see that there was something wrong after the fifth blow. The redheaded scoutmaster frowned to himself, watching as Carlos seemed to take longer to cry out ‘purple’ after Cecil’s struck his ass with the flogger, panting and mewling before finally answering with a nod of his head, his voice strained but sounding eager enough for Cecil not to notice.

The pair were currently tied up pressed together in the middle of the playroom, stark naked save for their collars as usual. Their arms forced up over their heads, wrists attached to metal bars that hung from a chain attached to the ceiling, keeping their arms apart just enough. Their erections were pressed firmly against each other, rubbing whenever Cecil struck one of them on the ass, making them flinch and lurch forward.

“Color?” Cecil suddenly asked, smiling at Earl with a little too much teeth.

“…Chartreuse,” he said, using the word meant for asking for a break.

“What do you need?” Cecil asked, immediately dropping his facade, stroking Earl’s cheek tenderly in comfort. “Do you need some water?”

“Ye-yes,” Earl answered with a nod, sighing in relief when Cecil immediately dropped the flogger and ran from the room to head upstairs to get the requested item during their pause. Once they were alone he turned his attention back to Carlos, kissing his forehead and nuzzling him. “Hey…”

“Hm?”

“What’s wrong?”

“…Nothing.”

“You’re lying,” Earl countered, shaking his head before pressing another kiss to his forehead. “Talk to me.”

“I…I don’t think I can…” Carlos blushed and hesitated, feeling a little better when Earl kept quiet, waiting for him to start up again. “You can last longer than I can,” he whispered.

“Use your safe word.”

“But you two are having so much fun…”

Earl shook his head, mismatched eyes locking on Carlos’ own gentle brown as he said, “it doesn’t matter. You know we care about you. We would never do anything to hurt you, Carlos. You have to let us know when things are going too far…”

“Back!” Cecil chirped, holding two glasses of water. He frowned a little when he saw the look Earl was giving Carlos, looking from one to the other and back again. “What’s wrong?”

“Ask Carlos his color.”

Cecil blinked at the demand, looking over at Carlos, concern all over his face. “Carlos? Color?” he asked.

“…Crimson,” he whispered.

“Oh,  _Carlos_!” Cecil set the glasses down and immediately the cuffs around Carlos and Earl’s wrists were removed and Carlos was pulled into a tight hug between the two of them. “Carlos, why didn’t you say anything before? You  _know_  I would have stopped sooner!”

Carlos hid his face against Cecil’s neck, allowing himself to be pulled over to the pile of cushions they had set up in one of the corners of the room. Earl sat down first, pulling Carlos down to rest against his chest, running his fingers through thick black hair. Cecil knelt front of him, running his hands over the insides of Carlos’ thighs.

“M’sorry,” Carlos whispered, lowering his gaze.

“Sorry for what?” Cecil asked, frowning at him. “Carlos, we have the safe words for a reason! You should never be afraid to use them! You’re lucky Earl noticed! I can’t see everything. That’s why we have these words to help each other know when things are going too far.”

Earl kissed the top of Carlos’ head, burying his face in his hair. “We care about you, Carlos,” he mumbled against his scalp.

“Please, don’t be afraid to use them, Carlos.”

Carlos blushed at the attention but slowly he nodded his head, sighing in relief when Cecil moved to lie on top of him, pressing him further against Earl, applying much needed physical contact from the front and the back.

The three lovers fell asleep like that, their limbs locked together and faces nuzzled against bare flesh.


End file.
